Split Destiny
by Lyndai
Summary: Little Naruto, at one of his breaking points during the village's abuse runs to the forest where he can cry without witness. There he is found by one of the most unlikely person. This person, having only recently come back to awareness, feels a certain responsibility for the young Median. Though it is the others in the series that might provide an issue, no matter how game the boy
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Yes I know, shame on me for making another story and posting it. Betraying my others in the Harry potter genre. But I couldn't help in. My mind gets these plots, and i'm too busy to stick to one thing I guess. Or i'm just crap at endings. Whatever.

Enjoy or don't i guess.

Anywho, this is a teaser I guess. Perhaps a test to see if I can do it, maybe.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

 **Summery:** Little Naruto, at one of his breaking points during the village's abuse runs to the forest where he can cry without witness. There he is found by one of the most unlikely person. This person, having only recently come back to awareness, feels a certain responsibility for the young Median. Though it is the others in the series that might provide an issue, no matter how game the boy is for family, no matter the relation.

 **Warning:** Another oc story, lots of drama and sassing. Oc/Itachi. more sassing and snarking. A bit of Jiraiya, Third, and Tsunade...not bashing...but...being a jerk to?

* * *

 **Prologue**

Small feet crashed and stumbled through the underbrush of the grand forest that surrounded the struggling figure. Hiccuped cries suppressed and they struggled to keep on their single minded path. Finally, giving up on their rapid escape, the frazzled child collapsed at the base of a tall tree, back braced to the dying warmth of the trunk. Knees pulled up th hide their face from the world around them. Blonde locks turning orange in the ending day's life.

Tears, huge globbing tears, poured out. Rushing out now that there was a moment's rest, events of just an hour ago creeping back up upon him. It was nothing new, or outlandishly different in events. It was just another straw added to the camel's back. Perhaps the final one, or just a little stumble or flinch before standing tall once more.

It was a normal day for the blonding, surviving. The child had been kicked out of the orphanage on his birthday last year, so he was still struggling and coping with his new life. Old-man had given him an apartment to live in, paying for it, and leaving once a month some money to get food. Of course he was having to be smart about it, as the others in his village were wanting to charge him more for buy their goods, or not even let them into their shops.

There was a ramen shop, that he could buy from, but he didn't pay attention when people told him that it wasn't healthy to eat only that. But when that was all he could afford for the month, he started to not care. Sure the forest around their civilization provided some of nature's gifts. Potatoes, herbs, meats. But being so small he couldn't always find anything for weeks.

Today, he was jeered at as he walked down the road again, so he hid away in the park, watching the other kids play and their parents glaring at them as they observed as well. When it was nearing evening all the families returned home, to enjoy a family meal perhaps. Deciding he didn't have anything else to do, he decided to return home and maybe practice some of the stuff he had seen some of the clan children talking about. They were already receiving clan training, so they were sharing some of the basics and showing off.

On his lonely track home he would have to pass by many a dark ally. This was a dangerous point of his day, and normally he would have been extra watchful of those crevices, but with his mind on how he would try and train, things were bound to happen as they did. It was nothing new, this had happened before, but it had lessened in frequency as he had learned ways to avoid and prevent.

A small group of male villagers, though perhaps a woman or two was in there somewhere, where waiting in the shadows, chatting. As they saw the young blond 'demon' brat approach, they quickly conspired and attacked. It was group beating, not unlike what had been done to him before, kicks and spit thrown at him. Hit was just more intense because he was shocked back into the world around him, by the first punch to his face. And as normal, a white masked ninja would finally step in and say it was time to finish.

And so, it was while this ANBU was arguing with the villagers, who were begging for more time, the broken boy sprinted off, escaping in the one chance he had, and it was this running that had taken him into the forest. There were points in the village wall that melded into the forest that surrounded the great Hidden Leaf. People were aware and watchful for invaders from these locations, but it was also a place that people could enter the forests easily if they dared. It was this route that our blonde had taken, going a far distance into the thicket, before collapsing where he was at this moment. Finally crying his heart out, for the life he had been dealt and his worth of self for the future.

* * *

Many beings existed in this world, some similar to others in the vast multiverse, others unique to this odd dimension. Specifically there was things known as the tailed-beasts, that roamed the Elemental Nations for eternity. Some, every once and awhile, were caught and sealed into human vessels, but they waited and escaped to wander once more. They are a relatively new creation to the planet, only a few hundred generations old, and was technically created from a manifestation off of the humans that populate this world.

Very few know the true story, most if not all being dead, so many just view these beings as demons born for destruction and death, while others respect them for their power. Now there were known to be nine creatures of almost divine power, but once there was only one. Born from the corrupted mind of 'alien' species, who grew distant from the humanity around her, brought to this state by power not of her own. The moment this creature's offspring 'betrayed' her, she grew too vast in power, becoming what was dubbed the 'ten-tails'. Many would say this was the first to be made of the tailed-beasts. But what none else knew, another was made in that one instance. Another ten-tailed beast, taking the form of a fox, with rabbit like ears. Closer in form to the alien that it was created from, then the monstrous being that was made from the alien and tree combination that people know of.

This unknown creature, that formed outside the battles taking place that were noted into history, was born from the residual feelings of the alien mother. The piece of her mind that still loved her children, and didn't hate humanity so deeply, only wishing to teach them better. This being's mind formed around what the woman's mind would have been if it was untouched by the corruption of power. The one that just wanted to stop the fighting, the one that was a mother.

This creature did not awaken right away, no, they slept and formed in an isolated cave. Isolated from discover and damage, wars waged and passed. They were made, sure, from the merging of that alien and tree, but they were only gifted the chakera, the life force, to be made. The rest, the building blocks, came from the life around them. It was not a give or take, parasitic relationship. No, it was used and recycled, creating a grand vibrant forest in the surround lands.

The alien's offspring carried on the line, one of the twins having sealed the ten-tail of legend into himself. Later to break it apart into nine tailed beasts. The first, holding the largest chunk of chakra, took on the form of a fox, being the closest to its creator in being as it could. Of course none knew that, as the mixing with the tree reshaped the monstrous being. No, it took on a form similar to the other part of this being, tucked away in a prosperous forest.

And it is this being that is to be the main focus of this tale. After many years, wars, and generations. The being awoke. Not gently like one would assume from someone whom had been resting for decades. It was a sudden jolt that disturbed their rest. A cry almost resounding their their head. And not far from their resting place, unknown to the ten-tailed being, in a village hidden in the leaves, a red headed woman had just given birth.

* * *

A year or two had gone by, the now awake being wandered about the forest, living out of the same cave. Knowledge was a strange thing to this being, as it was sometimes there and sometimes not. They knew not what their name was, they knew they were in the shape of a fox, but also could take the form of a woman, they knew how to sew, but could not remember why that was.

Watching the world around them, they - she- learned more. There were different types of things -humans- in this world. Powerless ones -civilians-, powerful ones -ninja and samurai-, and inbetweens -nobles-. She integrated and got to know these things -humans-, taking their form and talking. Learning their language, which it seemed she had had an older dialect of, hidden away in her mind. Soon she began using her skill of sewing, such a random talent, to make stuffed things, and sold them to passing traders or families.

Most were modeled after creatures of the forest she lived in. Rabbits, wolves, birds, bats, perhaps some cute bugs. She quickly learned that no one liked foxes here, as the accosted and angry looks she received when she showed that one, told her enough. Why she didn't care, really, just beniegh curiosity.

So it was in this fashion that she carried on with her life. Discovering the world around her, and of herself. Caring and uncaring of what she actually was. Mindful to not let anyone know of her alternate form. Having heard the historic legend of the tailed-beasts, and fearing what would happen to her.

It was this routine that was broken one evening, when she heard a cry. It echoed into her homely cave, tugging at her heartstrings. Setting aside the plush creature she had been making, she followed the wails to change this world's destiny.

* * *

A/n: Tell me what you think, I guess? Haven't posted a story in awhile, so I'm not sure what the current feels are in any fandom.


	2. Chapter 1 - Feeling

**Author's Note:** So good news. As of my birthday 9/14, I quit my job (just too many things there I just finally gave that morning) so I can keep this in my mind more often. Though I will have to find another job, but ehh.

Any who, seems people surprisingly like this, I was thinking with an oc it would kinda unfavorable. But I guess this is good.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Feeling**

Following the sounds of soft wailing, the ten-tailed in human found her way to tight grouping of trees. It was small patch of trees that had managed to grow in close quarter to each other, rather than spread out for survival like the others. It was darker here, but it had no affect to her superior senses. Peaking about she looked for the source of the sad sound, wish to know what would cause her heart to ache so.

It was a residual feeling, that started to form ever so often, but had never been so painful before. It was almost crippling, but the urge to seek out that pain and sooth it was just as powerful. Before it was from watching some of the human children, either injured playing or hurt by family and strangers. Either extreme caused this feeling. But nothing like this, nothing that caused such tunnel-vision focus.

A shine of blond caught her attention, and led her sharp eyes to what she had been seeking. It was as she though from the initial moment she heard the cry, a child. But far younger than she had figured, or thought should be this deep in the woods. Seemingly three years of age, this child was adorable. Shiny blonde hair that despite being muddy was glowing like polished gold. For now that was all she could gleam, as the small figure was curled up on itself.

Approaching slowly, hoping to not scare them too much, knowing they were already off balance, she faced this like an injured animal. Pausing she thought of the next step. She needed to announce her presence, knowing that she was silent in movement so the child had yet to hear her approach. Perhaps with a voice? Humans were comforted by talking to one another, being such social creatures. So perhaps that way?

"Child" She had not even managed to finish her first word before the child shot straight up, cerulean eyes wide in fear. It reminded her of the sky on those cloudless days in spring. The child had whisker marks, three on each cheek. It added to the already adorable sight he made, though the bruising she saw forming and blood she was starting to smell was making her become release. A feeling welling up that she had not felt before.

"Child…" She decided to start again, having trailed off captivated by his eyes. "...why are you out here alone? Crying with such sorrow...has something happened?" She had many questions for the child, wanting to know his name, where he was from, but she held back. She was going to take this slow, taking the child's pace, if only to keep his sadness away.

* * *

After the first wave of tears came, it had released the dam, flowing faster and harder. Memories of this attack and others were triggering more and more, firing off in his brain as one ended. Unknown time passed, with no end to the heart wrenching sobs in site. A pain started building in his throat and eyes, ignored with the rest of the aches from the bruising all over his small form. Harsh coughs building and wrecking his body.

He was contemplating what was he going to do with his life. Was he even going to be alive, was he even gonna make it to the age of entering the Academy or was he going to be found cold in one of the allies leading to his apartment? How long would the Old-man take pity on him, provide for him? He knew it was pity, the look in those aged brown-eyes said it all. He was smarter than anyone, even the old-man, gave him credit for, he just knew that he would be in more danger if they had more reason to fear him. He wasn't sure why they held fear for him, but he recognized it, from when they talked of the Third Shinobi War or Iwa Ninjas.

Before his mind could fall further into the depressing depths it had conjured in its current state, a sound jolted him into paralysis.

"Child"

A voice! What was a voice doing here? Was he followed? His tear stained face lifted quickly, eyes like a deer caught in a wolf's gaze. He was too panicked to think on how the voice had sounded different from any voice directed at him. Perhaps similar to Old-Man's when they talked about the day, but not close enough.

Before him was a woman, not one he had ever seen from the village before, and he would have remembered her for sure. She of otherworldly beauty, regal looks only partially matched by maybe a Uchiha or Hyuuga. She stood on the shorter side of some of the women he had seen, but her figured aged her as a fully grown woman, rather than a young teen her height would suggest. She was dressed in a white and indigo traveling Yukata. Her hair was long, to her waist, shining a silver-blue in the sun, deep contrast to the forest colors surrounding them. Most Kunoichi did not have long hair, but he had seen some, so it did not tell him much. Her eyes were a soft lavender, almost pupiless, save for a slightly whiter color in the center. They were wide with curiosity and worry.

Worry for him. She seemed genuinely worried for him, noticing how her eyes paused over his bruised face, a small frown tugged at her lips, before looking him in the eye again. Another odd thing, no one looked him in the eye, not even the Old-man. Oh the geezer tried, but he would swiftly occupy himself with something, pain flashing across his face. Any other person, when looking at him face to face, glared at the whisker marks on his cheeks. He loathed and hated them. Hated because he thought they were some of the reason the village hated him, but loved because he hoped they were clan markings and would lead him to family.

"Child…" The woman started again, apparently finished her observations and getting back on track. "...why are you out here alone? Crying with such sorrow...has something happened?"

She wanted to know why he was here and crying. The final proof she was not from the village, or had anyone there who told her. That he was hated. That he was a demon brat. And here she was asking what was wrong. Could he tell her? Seek comfort from a complete stranger ? A complete stranger that was more kind to him than any person he had ever seen. This caused his misery to return, crashing into just as strong as it was when he left. Tears and sobs beginning again.

And in a flash he was engulfed in those pretty white and purple robes, gathered on a lap, pale hands combing through his hair. He should have freaked out, struggled to get free, fight off this stranger. Instead he curled up tighter, turning into the warmth this person provided, and took comfort in them just being there and caring.

* * *

Immediately after speaking, the beast women thought she had done something wrong. Those adorable sky eyes turned into themselves, losing focus as inner thoughts started running amuk. And then the tears had started building, and the sobs returned. The cute baby face scrunched up in pain, eyes slamming shut as turmoil built up inside.

Without even pausing to think, the she-beast moved, gathering up the hurting child, taking the place he had been curled up, while placing him on her lap. She held him close, her body seemly know how to handle and hold a child on its own. She took another hand and started combing her fingers through it, careful to keep her sharper than human nails from scraping too hard, but letting the drag softly.

She started whispering that it was going to be okay, that there was someone here for him. She wasn't sure what to say, being a stranger to this dear child, but hoping she was doing some good for him. She had no clue what had happened to him, but that feeling in her chest was leading her to believe that she was not going to allow it to happen again. And she knew, she would not be fighting that feeling for long, if at all.

* * *

Deep within the the depths of a cage, kept in what seemed like a braking sewer, red eyes stared out into an empty room that was not actually physically there. Another attack of those pesky villagers on the brat had woken him from his light nap. His healing had been required not even halfway through the attack. So here he was irritable and bored.

The Great Kyuubi Kitsune had been awake for a year or so, if he counted right. Brought to consciousness by an assault on his jailer that sent the boy to the hospital. He had not called to the boy, nor implanted any thoughts. He was willing to sit and wait, still recovering from the events that October night.

It was while he was waiting and watching that he grew an…interest in the human brat he was housed in. All the child's thoughts had been open to him, being housed in the center of his core and all. As he grew and came into himself, he became more of an interest. Coping with the assaults of the village, the verbal and physical. The hidden intelligence that observed more than the humans around him knew. The pain when seeing families, or yet another day when no one came to reveal themselves as his own.

The nine-tailed fox wouldn't say that he was growing attached, or that he was feeling a touch guilty, as those were emotions that were weakness. Especially when having to do with a human. But the little boy he was housed in was becoming **his** , whatever that entailed, and he was hoping one day to finish crushing the village.

After the attack this evening, he had softened the link to the boy's mind, hating to hear that shrieking crying, and not being able to do anything about it. Knowing if he approach the boy, it would be causing more pain and hurt. It had nothing to do with a possibility of rejection from the human vessel, nor fear of being put to blame. No, those where human concerns, not for the great demon being he was.

So, it was as he was laying here, ignoring the link with purpose, that he felt as shift. It was subtle, and wouldn't have been really noticed if he hadn't been trying to find something else to focus on. It was a presence near the boy, at first he thought one of those horrible humans had followed the child, so he prepared to take over if or when it attacked.

But as it moved closer, he realized this was not a human at all. Not able to place what exactly it was, never having been near something like this, he kept his guard up, but softened his stance a bit. Perhaps there was a touch of familiarity, something like with the whole Sage of Six Paths thing, but it was fuzzy, so he couldn't rely on that.

As the confrontation continued, he realized this...being was truly concerned for his brat, and this is why he allowed the creature to cradle his host. Allow the brat the comfort he had never really had before. But it was at this contact that he started getting a sense of...something. That familiar feeling was building, but being a creature of no emotion, Kyuubi was unable to place just what it was.

Whatever it was, though, it led him to thinking that maybe he should push for these to beings to interact. Allow the boy comfort, and seek a connection from this female creature. He was able to influence the boy's feelings, but not his thoughts. He could give him an impression of something, making him think it was his own idea. But nothing that could directly influence his actions, just suggestions of a course of action with a leaning toward it.

And that is what he started doing. Impressions of trust for this strange woman. She wasn't so bad, giving comfort to a strange child without hesitation, holding him like her child, and more. Once done he grew tired again, having spent his endurance for the day, healing and influencing was a big cost to him, not having built up much in the years he was sealed yet.

* * *

Sitting under the large tree, gently rocking and comforting the child, the she-beast started thinking on what path this little one has walked, and what, if anything, she could do about it. It seemed he had been attacked, by family or strangers, either was an unforgivable crime that would be punished. It did not seem that this was the only time either, increasing their guilt and punishment in her eyes, as the smell of blood, hunger, and pain that covered his clothes was undeniable.

She contemplated what was within her capabilities to seek vengeance for this child. She could follow his scent, but without a testimony she could not know exactly who it was that needed what punishments. She refused to harm innocents in rash anger, so she would wait and see what she could gleam from the assaulted himself.

Silence rang in the air and this gave the woman paused, glancing down she realized the small welp had passed out in his crying, a small hand clutching at the cloth of her robes. A sad smile spread across her lips. How anyone could harm such a sweet thing was inconceivable, and a complete mystery to her and her understanding of humans.

Raising a hand, she stroked one of the boy's whiskered cheeks with her knuckle, enjoying just the baby soft feel of the rounded flesh. Her mind was working on two things at once, what to do now, and pondering on the persistent feeling in her chest.

The feeling had not diminished, but it had stopped just before completely taking over her, now a steady hum. It was not a bad or painful feeling, now that the crying had stopped and a small smile was starting to form on the boy's face as he slept. No, rather it was warm, bring her a comfort she did not know she needed. Like it was feeling a hole she did not know was there, triggering reactions she did not know where part of her make up.

She was not taking this as a bad omen or some such, she was going to use it as yet another skill she had, like the sewing she discovered. This feeling came with the capacity to comfort this child, so in no way was is a negative thing. Though there was something of the edge of the senses that was tied to this feeling, but also unfamiliar. It was coming from the boy himself, a smell or an extra sense, so she was going to just go with it for now. What come, may.

Now, as for what to do next. She could wait here for the boy to awaken, just hold him for however long that may take. But, looking about it was starting to really get dark out, the twilight having died as she had been holding him. A gentle shake started in her arms, and moved to her chest, concerned she looked down and noticed that the boy was starting to shiver. Confused at first, was he having a bad dream or remembering even in the safety of sleep, but when a soft breeze shifted his golden hair, she realized. He was getting cold!

He was injured and human, so of course he was going to be sensitive to temperature. Being late night, it was going to keep dropping in temperature. This settled what she was going to do. She would take him to her den. She had furs that she could cover him with, and it would also give him a safe place to go. Not being completely over the possibility of his attackers following him, she wanted to take him to her domain.

Nodding to herself, she committed to the plan. Standing slowly, she made sure she had sure hold on her precious cargo. Fluidly she was standing at her full unimpressive height, and start walking back to her cave. Making sure not to jostle the boy as she walked, not really use to carrying a bundle like this.

But as she walked through the night, she knew she was going to take care of the boy, even if no one else was. It was a calling from inside her, and being the only thing that kept her going now-a-days, she would follow it full-heartedly. This was her kit now, even if he was unaware of it for now.

* * *

Small hands tightened their hold on the warm material they held. The unfamiliar comfort it offered not wanting to be surrendered upon waking. The boy was regretfully coming into awareness, noticing to some extent what was going on. A ream of what he could have probably, he sometimes had those, but never anything horrifyingly real. This was going to haunt him for days, teasing as he look at others.

There was a soft hum in the air, like far off music. A softness was both under him, and around him, nothing like the matted bed he found himself on each morning. A cushy softness was held in his arms, it smelled nice, like herbs, but he didn't want to break this spell to take a look to see what it was. He was warm, not the sticky warm he was use to in summer, but a inner warm that he could not even imagine the reason for. A smell found its way to his sharp nose, it a soup, maybe. A creamy broth, with spices, meats, and perhaps some veggies as well. The sound of a bubbling pot reached his ears then, as if someone had just lifted the lid their cooking pot to check its progress.

The boy to rush into sitting up,this was becoming too real to be conjured by the his own mind. He was never that good at pretending, he could fake pretend, but nothing this solid, not too himself. The other kids at the playground talked about pretending to be a princess or a samurai, then having some pretend to me ninjas. Saving the Princess and fighting samurai or enemy ninja. Having never been able to play with them, he never got how they sucked themselves into another world like that.

Looking around himself now, he found that he was no longer in the woods from before, but a rather large cave. The ceiling was way up there and rounded, no water was dripping down the stone, so no mold or musty smell was in the air. There were personal effect littered about, furniture even. A table with chairs, some chests, rugs and pillows, a kitchen like area with a hearth and everything. A round well like structure seemed to be similar to a sink.

Looking down when his hand clenched around something soft, he found he had been laying on animal pelts. Cleaned and brushed pelts that were of fine quality. A few to lay on, and light one to cover him. Something tumbled from his lap as he reached to touch the other pelts near him. Following the movement he found a stuffed animal in the shape of a fox, though his ears were rather long. It was what he had been holding earlier. Gently picking it up, his hand shaking slightly, he brought it into a hug. He never had a stuffed animal that he could remember.

He had tried to acquire one at the orphanage, but as soon as he even went to touch one, the old lady would snag it and hand it to some other kid. By the time he was on his own, he just gave up. Maybe he could have asked the Old-Man for one, but it wouldn't be special, not being giving of their own thoughts.

"I take it you like him."

The voice startled him from his inner monologue, and looking up he came to find the woman for earlier. The one who asked if he was okay, let him take comfort from her, and it seemed had taken him in for the night. He felt the prickling of tears in his eyes again, but he quickly shoved the feeling down. He had cried enough

"I do…" Not sure what to say to someone like this, he felt answering her newest question was the best choice. "He is soft." He was going to mention the ears, but felt that would insult her. It seemed like she had been the one to make it, seeing no production marks, so he decided to keep it to himself.

"Not the first thing they describe him with." Ahh, so she was on to him. He peeked up at her shyly, seeing if she looked angry for his answer. As he saw was an exasperated look. "But seeing as you like him, I say you should keep him."

The boy's eyes widened, a gift, for him. A opened his mouth to stumble over something to say. Refuse, say he wasn't worth it, something. But this woman just smiled and continued.

"None of the children I sell my dolls to want them, or their parents refuse, so the poor guy needs a home. You look like just the young man to take care of him." She nodded to herself, as if having solved a huge dilemma.

Our young blond closed his mouth, and stared at the her for awhile, then turned and looked down at the fox plush. His. When he looked back up at the woman he saw she was looking worried. Realizing she thought he was refusing, he smiled quickly.

"I'll take good care of him!"

The happy look returned the woman, which he was happy about. He looked down at **his** plush, wondering what to name it. Suddenly his head shot up, suprising the could he have forgoten, he was being so rude. Just because he felt so comfortable with a stranger didn't excuse this, Old-Man had taught him better.

"I'm so sorry! My name is Uzumaki, Naruto. Nice to meat you Oba-chan." the young boy finally introduced himself. After recovering and giving him a relieved look, the woman's smile grew.

"Naruto, what a strong name. A powerful whirlpool, huh." she chuckled lightly to herself. She frown after a moment's pause. "I wish I could properly introduce myself, but you see, I am without a name. I travel and sell furs and dolls, and many have given me names in passing. But I do not know my own."

Naruto gave the doll merchant an agased look. Not having a name, how could that be!? A name was what defined you, and guided you into who you would be. Crossing his arms, fox plush choked in the grip, the young man set about thinking hard.

* * *

Watching the young man set about some self imposed deep thinking, the she-beast couldn't help but think it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. He was lightly gnawing on his bottom lip, she would have to stop that from becoming too much of a habit, his eyes unfocused staring at the floor, arms crossed and strangling the fox she gave him.

It was a few hours after she had gotten back to her gave now. She had set him up to sleep while she made some food and worked on some dolls. She was going to go about healing the boy, but when she looked at his wounds, they were not there, or healing so fast they gave off a hissing noise. Shrugging it off, she had just been glad he wouldn't hurt for so long.

She really meant what she said about giving him the doll. He was the only one who did not throw the thing away when looking at it. She wouldn't have giving it to him normally, but she had few other dolls, and it just felt right. So she smuggled it into his arms as he slept.

After Naruto finished whatever it was he was doing, she should dish him up something to eat. Just before he had woken up, a loud rumble had echoed the gave. She traced it back to his stomach and laughed at the sound. She had the feeling he was going to be ravenous, upon waking.

"Hiromi!"

Jolting out of her thoughts and plans, the she-beast zeroed in on Naruto. What had he shouted? It sounded like a name, as that was the only context she could think of, but why say it so suddenly and after so much though.

"That is your name name. Hiromi. Because you are so generous to me, after just seeing me." the young boy, smiled charmingly. "And 'cause you are really pretty, Hiromi-oba-chan!"

She stared at him wide eyed for a few moments, he had just named her. Sure normally the people she was selling to gave her nicknames. Snow for her hair, light for her personality, or some frivolous thing to identify her. But the spirit with which Naruto had named her, let alone how long and hard he thought on it, spoke volumes.

Noticing the dimming light in the boy's face, worrying about if he had made a mistake probably, she quickly recovered and drew him into a hug. Shocking him into paralysis again.

"Hiromi, written 'generous beauty'. I like it." She made sure to look him in the eye as she spoke, giving him that chance to see the truth of how she felt. "I will carry this name from now on, because Naruto thought really hard about it for me."

* * *

A/N: err...yeah


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Okay, so I discovered that my aversion to talking to people in real life has carried over to my stories. That's kinda bad. I will admit, that is one of the reasons I put off this chapter so long.

Also, I graduate with my Bachelor's Dec 16, so the pressure is building...so...quickly…

And my Grandmother, who raised me for 20 so years died in her sleep..

Started working on getting a teaching certificate

And work at Papa John's to pay for it and my upcoming student loans

Joy…

But those reviews I have received put a smile on my face, and urged me to try and get some chapters done. Not only on this story but my other neglected projects.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Discovery**

Naruto's cheeks were starting to hurt from grinning so much.

Hiromi, after taking the name he had giving her, led him over to the small table and chair set up near the kitchen like area. She had sat him down, and walked back over to the hearth, that had a bit pot in it, she stood over it for a bit, and then quickly walked back over carrying something.

When she had placed it on the table in front of him, obviously intent on feeding him, Naruto went to protest. He had received so much from her already, the for-now-nameless plush still held tightly in one hand, and the soft bed he had laid in when he had passed out crying like baby.

But he never got the chance, as just when he opened his mouth, a huge rumble filled and echoed in the cave. He knew that sound, though it turned rather frightening in such an acoustic place. Hiromi was giving him a look, then glanced at the food, and then back at Naruto.

Sighing, the small child nodded and picked up the nicely carved wooden spoon, and dipped it into the equally carved bowl that held his stew. Glancing back at Hiromi, he saw her smile and nod.

Bringing a spoonful of chunky stew to his lips, making sure to blow on it like his ramen, he took a bite. And boy was it good! Better than Ichiraku's, not that he would ever tell the old-chief that. The young man savored the flavors, enjoying each burst as he chewed the chunks of meat and veggies.

A giggle brought the captivated child back to reality. He opeined his eyes, not sure when he had closed them during mental food critique. Orbs of sky look ahead of him to see Hiromi sitting across from him, her own bowl sitting in front of her. Smiling at him brightly, making her even prettier.

"I take it you like my stew?" She asked, and Naruto couldn't hold back the vigorous nod he responded with. He swallowed what was in his mouth, before he began his rapid rant on how good it was. He needed the airway to talk so much.

"It's amazing! Better than this ramen place I go to when I can, so much better, but I won't tell the old-man there that, might not serve me any more. This is just so warm, and tasty! I didn't know you could make something so great from the forests around here! I.." and so Naruto was off on a ramble, happy to have someone to talk to, and wanting to praise the nice lady who fed and comforted him. Chuckling cut him off, only a few seconds later. He looked back at Hiromi again.

"I am glad that you like it so much Naruto, but why don't you eat it now, rather than when it gets cold?" She pointed out, and Naruto couldn't resist blushing in embarrassment. She noted and her eyes seemed to shine for a second. "I will take all the praise you wish to give me, though I don't feel it is deserved I just threw stuff together in a pot, after you have filled yourself with as much as you wish."

With a request like that, who was the young man to refuse. He picked up the wooden spoon, and began eating. It wasn't dignified or mannerly in anyway, not like the slow scoops Hiromi seemed to eat with, but it won't rapid shaveling of food into his mouth either.

* * *

The she-beast, or Hiromi now, she would have to remember to use it, watched the human boy feast on her food. It was cute how he was constantly trying not to just dump the bowl into his mouth and ask for more. Though the fact that he found such plebian food to be 'the best thing that grazed the elemental nations' as he put it, worried her. She had literally just put a few herbs, boiled some meat and veggies, then called it good. That was all she knew how to do anyway.

But if the human boy though it was so grand, then that said much about what he had consumed regularly in his life. That before this, the best thing had been ramen from some restaurant. She had heard talk of this 'ramen', and knew it to be high in salt with little vegetable, fiber, or meat in return. When she had looked over his injuries, he had not seemed to be too thin, leaner than other children she had noticed, but not starved. Perhaps what caused him to heal so fast, gave him the nutrients he needed? But then where did this 'healing gift' receive the resources to do that, everything cost something.

Whatever the case he would be eating what he needed now that she was going to look after him. This thought brought up something else she needed to add to the 'learn about' list. What was his situation? Did he have family, or was he alone? Could she just take him, live in this den, or would someone come hunt her down?

Obviously he seemed to know people, but did they care enough to go looking for him or would they just assume he had run off or moved away? He spoke of the ramen place in such a way that it seemed he went semi-regularly to even being a regular, so for sure they would notice him gone. Now to figure out if they would care.

Focusing back on the adorable human kit who was starting to reach the end of his second bowl, she decided to start talking. She didn't want to run him off, but she needed to know somethings to be able to help him.

"Naruto." The blond head shot up to look at him as soon as she spoke, glittering eyes paying rapid attention, ready to listen to her. "Now that you have some food in you, and I hate to bring it up, I really do. But would you tell me what happened? I want to help, but I'm clueless as to how…"

The change was immediate, he slowly sat down the bowl, and wasn't looking at her anymore. His gold bangs hung down over his equally hung head, obscuring his eyes. She hated to see him like that, but what could she do…

* * *

And it was starting. Naruto had hoped she would hold off on asking, maybe even forget to if it took long enough. But no, he was smarter than that, and she seemed to care to much to just let go of finding out why he was crying in the forest. But how would she react to what he had to tell, would he even tell her all of it?

She was so nice to him, but if Hiromi knew about him would she turn into someone like the villagers? Or like the old-man with his dishonest eyes, filled with pity and even sometime it seemed anger. Naruto wasn't sure if he could still go on if such a kind woman was to change like that, but at the same time he held onto the hope that maybe finally he had found someone to help and hold him. That was all he needed to keep pushing through with his life, just one person like Hiromi to just be there.

And it was this oh-so-rare spark of hope that he decided to cling to, taking up the all-or-nothing gabble before him. Lose all hope for his future or obtain the one thing he has truly wanted. Now normally he was more cautious and careful, hiding his intelligence and true feelings, but he was also still a child. So even though his childish urges normally lead to horrible consequences, he saw no other way but to hope or lie.

Naruto would not lie to the kind Hiromi, not after all she had done.

"I'm an orphan from the Hidden Leaf Village." He found his mouth saying after he had come to the mental decision to tell her. He noticed that the only reaction he had was a slight widening of the eye, but other then that she was focusing on him intently. It was nice to have someone's sole attention on him without pain following.

"I don't know who my parents where, the Old-Man-Hokage has told me they were war heroes and great ninja and friends, but that was it. No names or anything. Anyway, I lived at the orphanage up until about a year ago, on my birthday. October 10th. The matron decided I would no longer need to stay there as I was four years already. She tossed me out with the clothes I was wearing and nothing else."

Here a sudden intake of air was hear from Hiromi, Naruto looked up, apparently having turned to stare at his bowl sometime during his speech. Hiromi was paler, a hand raised to her mouth, but she was still paying attention to his story.

"Old-Man-Hokage found out and help me by finding an empty apartment and giving me some money every month for food." Hiromi seemed to narrow her eyes at this, for some reason. " It was fine, up until the village started charging me extra for anything I would buy. Some didn't even let me into the store." Now Hiromi really did have narrowed eyes, and a furrowed brow. Her hand had lowered and was clenched on the table. Naruto swallowed hard as he began the dangerous part of his tale.

"They all hate me, and I'm not sure why. They glare and sneer as I walk by. Whisper, most times knowing I can hear. Old-Man-Hokage says it won't last or that it isn't that bad, but I don't thinks so. I hear them when they talk of the Third Shinobi War and the Great Kyuubi Attack, the speak of them in the same way the discuss my walking too close to their doors or children. They call me demon child," Another gasp from Hiromi, but he saw no fear of him. " they throw things, and have started attacking me on the streets if I'm out too late or am not watching for it."

"That was what happened before I found you earlier." Hiromi said, as it was a statement not a question.

Naruto simply nodded.

The too sat silent, far too long for Naruto to feel good about. He fidgeted in his chair, watching the lady across from him as she stared at the table. Suddenly she looked up at him, her beautiful face serious and stern.

"Naruto, I can't, simply can not, let you return to that...that...that cesspool of hate." She began, shaking her head and struggling to find the words, the anger in her voice made it just slightly shake. "To do some much to a child, a parentless child with no one to watch over him…," the last part seemed to be spoken to herself.

Naruto opened his mouth to mention the Hokage, but Hiromi seemed to sense this as she snapped back to look at him, and say "That Old-Fool is no better! FInd an apartment and money, for a four year old! I know he has children, so he should know better then anyone how to care for them."

Slowly Naruto nodded, that was true, though he didn't think on it too much before, as Old-Man-Hokage had been the only one to be nice to him. He said so to his kind lady, adding on "He also gives me some ANBU guards. I'm not sure if they know that I know, but I normally have one on me."

Instead of making it better Hiromi narrowed her eyes in thought and anger, he wasn't sure if they could do that any further.

"I see," She said "so its like that.."

Tilting his head Naruto blinked.

"Like what Hiromi-oba-san?"

She gave him an almost sad smile for that question.

* * *

Oh the poor sole before her, how could the gods thrust such a fate on such small shoulders. Could they not have waited until he was at least a reasonable size to handle the burden.

From what he had told her, and though he didn't go into details, she had heard enough to figure out the in-between fine print. The Hidden Leaf village held this harmless four-year-old at fault for such devastation, and it was so serious, that it was a political gamble.

"Naruto, The Old-Fool-Hokage refused to take you in himself didn't he? Never offered to find you a family either I bet?" She tried to ask gently, but there was no sugar coating some things, and she was sure he could handle it, especially after what he has faced.

After receiving the quiet negative from the boy, she sighed. That was the final proof she had needed.

"Then things for you are far worse than they appear on the surface." Naruto looked confused and scare, she needed to fix that, but first he needed to know.

"I don't know the details, but from what I can tell, you are an important piece in some political move or play." She noticed the boy mouth the word 'important' in bewilderment. "This could both be bad and good, but with the negativity you have been shown before, it is either bad or just badly played."

Hiromi took a deep sigh. Why would such a sweet human boy be so important, he was cute sure, but that doesn't seem like a reasonable reason.

"I know not the reason for this, but I do know it circle around you. The fact you can't remember means it has to do with either your birth or your parents. Highly likely due to your parents because of the fact no one seems to know about or refuses to speak of them. As I said, you are an important piece in this. The Hokage it seems is prevented from taking you in, so that he could use you or your heritage, but he has equally kept you from being used by any other clan or person. The why or what is unknown, but that doesn't matter, the facts are the same. You are being used and manipulated for some purpose."

Naruto jerked, like he wanted to protest but after a moment of waiting for him to voice it, she grew concerned. Slowly he looked up at her with eyes filled with such uncertainty and hurt, it made her insides crawl and snarl with failure. It was her words that had put that look there.

"Hiromi-oba-san….how….why...the old-man…" The poor kit stumbled through his words, trying to grasp what he wanted to say. Hiromi hated seeing this struggle so she quickly had to backtrack, this was the only person whom had been nice to him that they were talking about.

"Of course I can't say for certain what his motives are! He could be trying to protect you, in the only way he can. He is old, and held this position for a long time, and politics are a fickle game. So please don't be so sad, not yet, let's find out first...yeah?" She ask, hoping to bring back some light into those spring day eyes.

Slowly he nodded, hope coming back, but quickly stopped before asking hesitantly, "What of the AMBU he has assigned to me. I know they are there, sometimes I can just feel it, and how else would they show up, right when I get attacked? Though some wait a few minutes…"

Hiromi nodded herself, adding this new information to her growing pile.

"That one is also double sided, but in a more grey area. Probably sent to watch over you and protect you, but also watch your action I would think. But remember Naruto, these are people in their own right, with their own wants and feelings. While they are ninja and tools of the Hokage, they are still people underneath, their action are their own."

Naruto's eyes grew wide, surprised.

"I've heard other children talk of the greatness of Ninjas, and wanting be like them. But from what I know, Ninjas are tools and agents for the Hokage, meaning they will be called to do whatever is asked of them." This seemed to clear up something for him, as he went back to listening normally, so she continued.

"Now, if they interfere in the attacks of the villagers, that would me they were sent to protect you. The fact that they came a few minutes after, lies on themselves. They followed their orders, but did so as loosely as they felt they could get away with. For being a mysterious group of elite ninja, they are villagers themselves."

* * *

This was great! I mean, it was really bad that the guys sent to look after you were no better than the ones they were sent to protect you from, but what was new with that. No, it was the fact that the old-man might just be on his side, still looking out for him.

What Hiromi said about ninja still being people even though they were tools, also kinda applied to the Hokage right? He was the strongest ninja in the village. That meant, he had to do stuff he needed to, but like the ANBU he could do it as loosely as he felt he could.

That meant he was helping Naruto - politically, physically, and monetarily - when ever he got the chance. Saying it again, this was great!

"Hiromi-oba-san, do you think I could find out the truth? Maybe start protecting myself, from whatever this is? Learn to….live in this situation?" he asked. He was still four, so politics were a word to him, with a simple concept of 'adult word games with bad ends', but if he learned, he could take control!

The beautiful woman across from him looked stricken and reluctant. He was worried, did she not think he could, or that he should? But she sighed and gave him another sad look, but with a small smile, just for him.

"I told you before, I do not want to see you back in such a place of hate and hurt. But….with everything we have learned, I do not think that is a possibility, they would look for you, and without proper preparation, they would eventually find you. Things could even get worse for you in that event. So you will, in the end have to return...there."

Oh, so that was the reason for her expression, she was worried about him still. At leasts it seems that if no one he knew was in his corner, he had Hiromi. Panic suddenly set in, if he was returning what about her? Would she be here, so that he had a place to come to, but he really wanted to see her when ever, not when he got a chance.

She seemed to be able to read his expression, because her smile grew happier...and maybe a touch mischievous?

"Oh, don't you worry, Naru-kun. I'll be coming to you, it might be a day or too after you return, but I have to get things in order. And it might be a bit for things to come to fruition, but I will have a plan. A plan that lets me protect you, but also teach you what you will need. I will not let a Kit like you suffer any more."

His face grew into a grin so wide. She was coming to him, he could stay. He haddn't told her yet, but one of the reasons he didn't really want to leave was because of his dream. He wasn't sure why he hadn't of told her, probably because people gave him disbelieving looks, but maybe it ws simply because it didn't come up. He kinda always shouted as a defence.

Oh well, he got to have Hiromi-oba-san with him soon! Maybe would help him with his dream, she seemed to want to help him with everything else...

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat back, reclining in his chair as he gazed through the windows at his village, smoking from his Kiseru slowly. His thoughts wandering to a certain thing, as they did so late on nights like tonight. A young blond boy with so much on his shoulders, and a dark future.

He had received reports of another attack on the child, and that he had escaped the notice of his ANBU guard again while they were dealing with the crowd. This was happening more and more. Both the attacks and the escaping.

Normally after a few hours, Naruto would find his way to the tower, coming to talk with the Hokage, as if nothing had happened. But with it being so late, and no reports of the boy going back to his apartment, Hiruzen was unsure of where he was.

He knew the boy went to the forest a lot when the village became too much, but normally the ANBU were following him even then. Now he was out there, had been for hours, alone.

Hiruzen groaned, he was so tired of everything. He wanted to retire. He cared for the boy, truly he did, but all the hoop jumping and dancing he had to do around the village and council was draining.

Just getting the boy an apartment after he was tossed from the only orphanage who would even give him a pad to sleep on, was a fight and a half. The allowance given to him every month came out of his own earnings, not that he was lacking any really, and what did the boy spend it on? Ramen.

The old Hokage sighed again, he felt the anbu guarding him shift just slightly. Ah the other troublesome thing. Danzō, his old friend, was reported to be building an army or fighting force, without permission or inspection by any one. Even worse, it seems, they were children who were taken by force and trained. No clan children, thankfully, but orphans from both recent tragedies.

It seems Danzō even managed to train up some ANBU members, who were integrated too well to know which were the ROOT members. ROOT, oh Hiruzen knew what Danzō was intending by that name, his friend had always wanted to protect the village. He was always so hard handed about it though, and that was what worried Hiruzen mostly.

And there when his thoughts straying again. As they always did on nights like this - just his pipe, the night view, crickets, and a nice pile of paperwork due on his desk. The old Hokage sighed once more, thinking back to an older blond with that same smile. Why did Minato have to leave them.

* * *

Haha another chapter!

Sorry about all the boring talkie talkie, but it had to get out of the way. The plan is enacted in the next chapter. Its more talking, but with pin pointed attacks and verbal maneuvering and manipulation...my favorite.

I think after that, the chapters will get into the actiony parts, mostly training though.


End file.
